


Regina's Christmas Card

by CoppeliaRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Mild Smut, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaRose/pseuds/CoppeliaRose
Summary: Regina needs to think of a good Christmas card idea...There really isn't much plot XD





	Regina's Christmas Card

Emma frowned as she watched Regina pull at the Christmas lights, trying to untangle the mess.  
"Already going to put up the Christmas tree? It's barely December..." The blonde asked and Regina turned around to look at the Sheriff.  
"I don't remember asking you over, Miss Swan." She said and fumbled around with the lights some more while looking away again. "So, to what do I owe this dubious pleasure?" The brunette asked and Emma moved over to the couch and sat down on the arm rest.  
"Well, Henry said he wanted to spend Christmas together... With both his moms." She said slowly and Regina looked up at the Sheriff like she had three heads. She quickly composed herself and quirked an eyebrow.   
"Really now..."

Lately Regina had noticed that the Sheriff had been looking at her  _differently_. While she didn't necessarily hate it, she didn't really act on it either. The blonde, in her eyes, was still her enemy when it came to having to share her son, so she didn't really feel like making up with the woman or become friends with her unless it benefited her in some way.  
  
"So, what do you say... Do you think you can handle one Christmas with me around for the sake of Henry's happiness?" Emma asked and Regina contemplated for a while. She wondered what the hell she was getting out of it... Other than utter annoyance...

That's when it hit her. She always did her best on making a personal Christmas card. And now that the whole town was awake, including her arch enemy, Snow White, she had an excellent idea.

"One one condition..." Regina said and looked up at the Sheriff seriously after putting down the lights that were now untangled.  
"Sure... What is it?" Emma said and shrugged a little.  
"I have an idea for a Christmas card, but I need your help." She said and smirked a little. It sent a shiver down Emma's spine. Whatever the Mayor was up to wasn't any good if that creepy smirk was anything to go by, but she had promised Henry she would do anything to spend Christmas together as a family.  
"O...K...?" Emma agreed hesitantly and Regina smiled victoriously.  
"Excellent." The brunette said and went to get some wide red lint, binding it around the woman's head, blindfolding her.

"Just let me do my job and we will get this over with quickly..." As the brunette said that, Emma swallowed harshly.  
"What are you going to do?" She asked softly while Regina stripped the woman out of the coat and pulled up her sweater.  
"Oh... You will see." The brunette chuckled softly. "Or not." She smirked as she looked at the blindfold.

After a few moments, she managed to get the Sheriff completely naked and positioned her on the glass salon table in the living room, binding her wrists above her head together with the lights.  
"It tickles~" Emma giggled a little as she felt Regina's soft hands bind the lights around her body. The brunette was slowly making her way down until the blonde was elaborately decorated with the green wire, barely covering her intimates with lights and decorations.

"Re-Regina... I'm not too sure about this. Why do I have to be naked again?" Emma asked and shivered a little against the glass of the tabletop. The cold made her breasts perk up more, her nipples caught between the green wires. The blonde was getting excited from all this regardless of her nerves.

"It's fine, Miss Swan... Now please lie still." The brunette said and took a few pictures after making the room dark to make it look even more erotic. When she was done she put her phone away and moved over to the blonde, sliding her hands over the slightly shivering figure. "I thought after all this time, you'd like it if I were to return the favour. I know you've been undressing me with your eyes." Regina whispered into the blonde's ear. Emma gasped and shook her head.  
"Th-that's not true!" She denied it vehemently, which only confirmed Regina's suspicions.  
"It isn't? Well, that's too bad. If you had played your cards right, I might have done you the favour of actually taking my clothes off, but since you don't..." Regina straightened up and moved to stand near Emma's head, taking the blindfold away. "I'll just keep my clothes on then."

The look of disappointment in Emma's eyes was unmistakable. She bit her lip and looked up at Regina. The brunette never expected the blonde to be so vulnerable in her presence and sighed a little.

"What the hell am I doing...?" Regina asked herself more than anything and Emma chuckled softly as she watched the brunette that sported a look of defeat.  
"I'm not sure, but I'm bound and naked on your table..." She said matter-of-factly with a small smirk. The sheriff had found some form of confidence again in this weird situation. Regina crossed her arms and chuckled.  
"Yes, and you will stay like this unless I do something about it. You really should play your cards right, Miss Swan."  
"Well... I don't know much about cards but... I do know that this could be much better after a few glasses of wine and much less clothing on your part." The blonde said and smiled at Regina suggestively.  
"Is that so?" Regina decided to play along and leaned down over the woman, placing her hands on the corners of the table as she looked into Emma's eyes. "So what are you suggesting then?"  
"I think we should forget about the Christmas cards... And you and I do something about our problematic relationship."  
"You call this a problematic relationship?" Regina quirked a brow and looked at the blonde who chuckled.  
"Regina, please... I'm naked on your table. You tell me every day how much you hate me, but apparently you like to strip me naked. I'd say you have a problem... One that can be fixed after a few glasses of wine and me returning the favour of stripping you naked." The blonde smirked. The Sheriff's confidence was making the other nervous and feeling a little flustered.  
"I don't have a problem..." Regina said softly and looked away. As she did, Emma used her bound arms to pull Regina's head down slowly, making their lips meet for the first time ever. The brunette's eyes went wide as Emma did that, but slowly melted in the soft kiss, surrendering slowly.

This felt more than  _nice_... It spread a warmth inside of her, inside her heart even. The one thing that had felt cold, save for the love she held for Henry. When Emma let her go, she looked into the woman's eyes and smirked.  
"So, how about that wine?" Emma asked and Regina chuckled softly.  
"Perhaps we should skip the wine..."

~*~

It was the day before Christmas. Emma had agreed she'd be at her parents today so she could spend the actual Christmas days with Regina and Henry. She was especially looking forward to it after what had transpired between the Mayor and her. Emma had no idea what the woman could do with some Christmas decorations and her tongue, but the blonde certainly didn't complain about it. The Sheriff had returned the favour by tying the brunette's to the table using those same lights and bestowing the same kind of attention to her.

Of course, she didn't tell her mother about her new relationship with Regina. Emma didn't think the woman would be able to handle it, knowing that her daughter and the woman who had ruined her life were having sex. 

Her suspicions were confirmed when Snow stormed over to her, waving a card in her face.  
"What in the HELL is  _THIS_?!" She asked and Emma looked from her mother to the card she was holding.  
"Merry Christmas from the Mills family..." The blonde read and then turned the thing around. On it was a picture of her, bound and naked on that table. She blushed deeply and looked at her mother.

"Mom... It's not what it looks like..." Emma started but Snow snorted.  
"Yeah sure... And I'm the ghost of Christmas past..."  
"At this point, I wouldn't be surprised." The blonde groaned and hid her face behind her hands.

What in the hell did she get herself into now.  
  
~*~

"Thanks for the card, Regina." Emma said sarcastically as she entered the mansion and the brunette smirked widely.  
"I'm sure your mother loved it. It was absolute perfection." She purred and the blonde glared at her.  
"I really hate you right now..." Emma said and Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and kissed her neck.  
"I really doubt that... After all... We're in a very problematic relationship and you still showed up here after I sent that little present to your mom and dad."  
"I'll make you pay for that later." The blonde smirked a little and Regina licked her lips.  
"Excellent, but this time... after the wine."


End file.
